Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-t - 5}{2t - 7} \times \dfrac{1}{8}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-t - 5) \times 1} {(2t - 7) \times 8}$ $z = \dfrac{-t - 5}{16t - 56}$